


Promise Me

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Confrontations, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Heart-to-Heart, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Jealousy, Lazy Mornings, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Men Crying, Possessive Behavior, Shower Sex, Suspicious Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Promise Me

Curled in bed without a care in the world for how the morning was being wasted as usual life felt paused by bliss; it seemed as if nothing could ruin such a lazy Sunday afternoon. Only leaving comfortable confines for the bare necessities including bringing up a pizza that had been ordered hours earlier for delivery.

“Food’s here, love!” Phil called out as he returned to their shared room, laying down the steamy cardboard box between them, sliding back under the covers and leaning over to press a peck into disheveled curls, “D’you get the game started?”

“Ready when you are!”

Bouncing with an abundant amount of energy Phil fell into place beside his boyfriend letting him have the first slice as controls were picked up to immerse himself in the role of a notorious hero. Gathering rupies and slashing down common foes for forty minutes without end a well-earned break was taken, leaning over to pick up a piece of pie when the younger one jolted suddenly, putting his phone into sleep mode just as suddenly.

“Didn’’t mean to startle you, love…” he pouted playfully as a frown caused a forehead to furrow, hand cupping a pyjama covered knee as lips were connected for a moment, “Don’t be a sour puss! Itt’s your turn.”

“I’m starting to feel gross, so I’ll pass. Need a shower now that my depressive slump has lifted, sorry to kill the mood.”

“No need to apologize!” Phil gave in a gentle tone, head cocking in confusion as the younger one’s cell phone was held closely to his chest as it lit to life with a new notification, “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Not at all.”

“Then why are you acting… off?”

“Look, I I know this seems dodgy, but trust me. It’ll all make sense soon, ‘kay?”

“Fine… Love you.”

“Right back at ya specs,” Dan countered, pressing a peck into a slim nose before reluctantly returning to the cold outside world of their room rather than stay bundled in layers of blankets, “How ‘bout we watch Netflix?”

“And chill…?”

“Hmm, maybe.”

“Good enough for me!”

Sharing in a chuckle the older British boy went to work in disconnecting the gaming console and turning off the television in place of pulling up a hibernating laptop. Waiting for the browser to light up to open a new tab, he quickly realized that he had grabbed Daniel’s instead and made a move to return it when his gaze processed the confirmation prompt. Guilt immediately flooded through his veins, yet at the same time he could not help but make the connection of earlier behavior, second guessing himself until he saw that there was a room booked for two with only a single bed.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…”

Glancing upward to be certain that the person in question was not coming back any time soon as slightly off-key singing could be heard under the patter of water droplets onto linoleum calmed his nerves slightly. Continuing reading the open email he learned that the destination was to Venice, which only brought along more questions into an overloaded mind-set. Dan couldn’t be cheating, could he? He pondered on this to the point of convincing himself that it was the only explanation, hot tears seering into thick lashes not wanting to believe this could be happening after everything they had been through even as a couple; vision aside, how could he have been so blind?

“Decide on something to watch?” the soft, posh voice broke his numbed state of mind like a knife slicing into a thickly crusted pie.

“Who is he?”

“What’re you on about?” Daniel dared to ask, cypress scented body wash overwhelming the senses in a less distracting way than usual as the older one showed what he was referring too, “Shit, I know how this looks. I-”

“Who the _fuck_ is he?!”

“You, Philly.”

“Oh, I’m so sure!”

“Honestly!” he exclaimed, eyes widening in shock as the computer was shoved out of a curled lap in frustration, “Wanted to treat you with a holiday to show how much I appreciate you. Especially lately since you’ve put up with my shitty mood lately…”

“Your mental health is important, you of all people know that. I’d never make you deal with it alone.”

“Shall I call it off then?”

"...No. I’m so sorry, love, got scared of losing you. I tried not to be, but it’s so hard!” 

“And I thought I was the clingy one…”

“Can you ever forgive me?” 

“‘Course I can, I could never be mad at you for too long,” Daniel determined, fingers lifting a downturned chin to lock eyes, “Hey, I’m not upset, I shouldn’t have been so shady.”

“I snooped through your laptop!”

“By accident!”

“I wonder how you put up with me sometimes,” the other sighed out as their temples touched, a small smile painting pale lips as the absurdity of the situation settled in, “Forgive me?”

“Guess I can . With one exception.”

“Oh God…”

“Hear me out!”

“Fine… Go on?”

"We skip the binge watching and get to sharing a shower.”

“You just got- ohh!” he squeaked as a light blush crawled up his neck at a lingering look centered on a coral coloured towel lying low on full hips, “Why don’t you slip in and I’ll join you?”

“Can’t wait…”

Cascading spray of heated water surrounding the one man he was undoubtedly in love with invited him inward as clothes were slowly stripped away as he made his way to the bathroom, connected by kisses once his presence was noticed. Deepening in intensity the two were intwined in estacy that the two had not felt in quite a while since retuning to a life filled with stress from being independent creators with their own schedule, his hips held by an experienced hand. 

“Makin’ me feel so special after my suspicions, what a gentleman you are!”

“Figured it’d do us some good,” Dan remarked in a gruff voice as teeth made bruised bites stand out against a porcelain painted complexion, “Aside from improving communication we should get back to exploring our initimacy. Don’t ya think?”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“Knew you’d see it my way. Now… Get on your knees?”

“Anything to please you, babe,” he declared, looking up through thick, wetted lashes at the other who was lathering up a generous amount of shampoo in cupped palms, “Anything to repay you for my questioning…”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

This life was meant to be even through the rare hardships that still showed through their better than average relationship, but those were expected to come around eventually. Aside from anger being voiced in a less stable way than was normal for the older one they were once again entwined as paired souls should always be even though occasional arguments might arise in any situation such as these eventually laid to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):  
> https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
